


Vacancy

by Tei_Chan



Series: Late Night Comfort [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Grinding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spooning, Top Park Jimin (BTS), spoon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Tired and stressed, Jeongguk goes to Jimin's room in the middle of the night for comfort.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Late Night Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682269
Comments: 49
Kudos: 414





	Vacancy

Jeongguk worried at his lip with his hand held aloft, knuckles poised to make his presence known in front of the heavy door. There was also a small, round buzzer off to the left of the doorframe, but it was too late to make use of it. It was too late to even be here, if the dimmed lighting in the hotel corridor was anything to go by. Number 1013, the dark green placard in the middle of the door declared. This was the right room, at any rate. Whether or not this was the right decision remained to be seen.

Three soft taps on the door preceded a silence marred only by the hum of the hotel’s ventilation system overhead. Perhaps he should return to his own room and attempt to seduce sleep into joining him in his bed. Then again, he was here for a reason, that reason being that sleep was a fickle lover lately. For the past week, she had kissed his temples and eyelids during the day but made off with someone else for the night. Her absence left a void not easily filled.

And there was yet another yawning abyss inside of him, deep in his chest between his lungs. Much like the other, it could only be filled with one thing. As the silence stretched on, the chances of appeasing its jealous hunger grew slim. Thus, his hand fell limp at his side. A weak sigh pushed through the ache in his chest to spill over his reddened lip. He should not have come here.

His feet were already resignedly pointed in the direction of his own room down the hall when the metallic slide of a door chain being undone halted him. Next, the punch of a deadbolt, the turn of a door handle, and then the squeak of hinges sounded out in succession. The weak lamplight inside the room backlit the figure in the doorway, creating a gentle halo.

“Jeonggukie?”

His name, tenderly caressed by that raspy voice, struck through the inky darkness in his chest like a ruthless ray of sunlight. He could feel its impact viscerally. Pierced, the levee on his emotions broke, and tears cascaded over the floodplain that was his cheeks. The tension of trying to suppress the sobs that were brimming over inside of him built in his throat, forming a painful lump. He couldn’t swallow.

“I thought I heard knocking, but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t—are you crying?”

Jeongguk squeezed his eyes shut and finally allowed his shoulders to shake with silent sobs, an answer in and of itself. Hands covering his face, he hung his head and felt the pain radiate outward from his torso. The abyss pulsated forward, reaching out toward the person who could heal with both touch and word.

“Oh, Jeonggukie…come here.”

A small, warm hand carefully prised one of Jeongguk’s own from its position as a mask and used it to pull him into the room. Jeongguk stumbled forward blindly, refusing to remove his other hand from his eyes. The other man brushed past him to shut the door, turn the deadbolt, and replace the door chain once more. Jeongguk could sense his presence moving around in front of him again. He curled in on himself.

“Jeongguk-ah, look at me. Look at hyung.”

The request was muted but firm, leaving no room for argument. Slowly, Jeongguk lowered his hands and opened his eyes. His gaze traced up the man in front of him, starting at his small, bare feet, and ending just short of his face. Before he could muster up the courage to make eye contact, the other man stepped forward, putting himself directly into Jeongguk’s line of sight.

Jimin’s eyes were wide with bald concern and his brow, furrowed. His face was bare and soft in the low lighting. The sight renewed the ache in Jeongguk’s chest as the turbulent emotions within him swirled into a barely identifiable mass. The most he could make out of it was guilt, want, and loneliness. None of which made sense, in his rational mind. But had he been rational, he would be sound asleep in his own bed right now, not breaking down in Jimin’s room.

Jeongguk flinched when Jimin took his face in his hands, but then relaxed into the touch as Jimin’s thumbs swiped away the tears on his cheeks. His skin burned where they were connected. He let out a deep, shuddering sigh, and with it, a significant amount of the pain.

“What’s going on, hm?” Jimin coaxed in a soothing tone.

“I don’t know,” Jeongguk mumbled avoidantly, then sniffled.

“I think you do.”

Jeongguk shrugged. Jimin analyzed his face in an attempt to gain some insight. His eyelashes fluttered subtly as his eyes scanned Jeongguk’s face, the movement of which did not escape Jeongguk’s attention.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me right now. Let’s just get comfortable first, huh? Do you want to sit or lie down?”

Jimin removed his hands and gestured to his bed. In the absence of his touch, Jeongguk felt a chill come over him. More guilt surfaced when he noticed the covers on the bed were already pulled back. He had either woken Jimin up or prevented him from going to sleep. A few additional tears followed the realization, which he hastily wiped with the sleeve of his oversized sleep shirt.

“I wanna lie down.”

Jimin strode over to the bed and yanked the covers down a bit further. He motioned for Jeongguk to get in first. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Jeongguk hurriedly stepped out of his slippers and made his way over to the bed. As he passed him by to climb in, Jimin’s hand reached out to slide across his abdomen in that familiar, affectionate way. On his side with his back to Jimin, Jeongguk was about to rest his head on the pillow that smelled like his hyung’s shampoo when Jimin landed a swift pat on his behind.

“Scooch over, punk. You know this is my side.”

In spite of himself and his mood, Jeongguk smiled. A weak giggle accompanied the rustling of sheets as he shuffled over to the other side of the bed. Once in place, he turned around to face Jimin as he slipped in and pulled the covers up over their lower halves. They both settled their heads on the pillows and drew close, leaving just about a foot between their bodies.

The gentle warmth of Jimin’s body next to his brought with it a sense of peace. Jeongguk’s eyelids, swollen from crying and exhaustion, became heavy and fell shut. Jimin began to stroke his hair. Goosebumps erupted on Jeongguk’s arms as Jimin’s fingernails scratched at his scalp. He moaned.

“Are you tired, honey?” Jimin whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Me, too.”

Jeongguk opened his eyes to meet Jimin’s staring at him intently. He recoiled a bit from the intensity and averted his gaze downward, landing on Jimin’s mouth instead.

“‘M sorry, hyung.”

Jimin’s hand slid down from his hair to rest on the side of his neck.

“For what?”

“For bothering you this late.”

Jeongguk watched a frown tug at the corners of Jimin’s mouth.

“You aren’t bothering me. I’m here for you whenever you need me. You know that, right?”

In theory, Jeongguk knew this was the case. In reality, he worried about overstepping boundaries and abusing the limits of his hyung’s kindness. Tonight, however, he had reached his own limit; he could not withstand the burden of these feelings any longer. It hurt. Unable to answer, fresh tears rolled over the bridge of his nose and down his temple. Jimin patiently stroked his thumb back and forth along the length of Jeongguk’s jaw.

“What’s going on? Hm? Are you homesick?”

“No.”

“Is it something about the concert?”

“No.”

“You can tell me anything, you know. Whenever you’re ready.”

The dark, heavy weight in Jeongguk’s chest made his breath come difficult. Staring at Jimin’s lips, but unseeing, he struggled to find words. Nothing felt right, but he had to say something. After a shuddering inhale, Jeongguk glanced up, meeting his hyung’s soft gaze. He looked between Jimin’s eyes for several tense moments and then blurted out a poignant confession.

“I miss you.”

The look of confusion on Jimin’s face became blurry as more tears flowed. Frustrated with his inability to control them, Jeongguk blinked furiously. Now that he had said it aloud, the sentiment seemed even more ridiculous. He bit his quivering lip.

“I don’t understand,” Jimin replied, his brow furrowed.

Of course he did not understand. They had been around each other every day for work, in meetings, at meals, during practice, and while traveling. But something was missing for Jeongguk. Being on the road and incredibly busy, they had not spent much time together as anything other than overwhelmed coworkers. They all were exhausted and dealing with their own respective stresses.

For Jeongguk, loneliness was rearing its ugly head even though he was surrounded by people day in and day out. His desire for more with his hyung made him feel like he was being too clingy. As the youngest, he hated coming across as childish or immature. So, guilt had settled itself atop the initial problem, weighing just that much more than he could bear.

“Jeonggukie?”

The dam burst.

“I…I just want to spend time with you o-outside of work, but we’re so _busy_ a-and tired all the time, and I don’t want to bother you and be s-selfish, but I’m really _lonely_ , and I’m scared you’re g-going to think I’m being _dumb_ , but I can’t help it.”

After purging everything in a wavering voice, Jeongguk started to cry in earnest. He buried his face into the pillow as if he could physically force the tears into submission. Jimin moved forward through the sheets to tangle their legs together and rub soothingly at Jeongguk’s back. The intimate contact was gratifying.

“Listen to me,” Jimin began. “Are you listening?”

Still shaking with sobs, Jeongguk nodded.

“First of all, I don’t think you’re being dumb, so you can stop worrying about that right now. And I will never, _ever_ be bothered by you coming to me when you need me. It’s not selfish to rely on other people when you’re having a hard time, Jeongguk-ah.”

Relief gradually diffused through the abyss in Jeongguk’s chest like an anesthetic. The ache lessened, and his breathing evened out again.

“And I’ve wanted to spend more time with you, too. You’re right that our schedules make it hard—really fucking hard. But this is important, for _both_ of us. What do you say we do a better job of making time for just us, hm? I know we can make it work.”

The very suggestion was a lifeline, along with the implication that he was not the only one feeling this way. His hyung understood. Of all people, he _should_ be the one to understand, the rational part of Jeongguk’s mind pointed out. The anxiety, as it often is, was unfounded. He nodded once again in agreement.

“There. Now look at me, would you? Or else I’m going to start to think you like that pillow more than me.”

Lifting his face from the pillow, Jeongguk let out a watery giggle. When they made eye contact, the tenderness in Jimin’s expression made it clear that he had been completely honest with his comforting words. Jeongguk sniffled, and Jimin tapped the tip of his nose with a teasing smile.

“You look like Rudolph.”

Jeongguk huffed indignantly, “If I’m Rudolph, then who are you supposed to be?”

Jimin scrunched his face in thought for a moment before answering, “Um…Santa?”

“Are you going to give me a present, Santa?” Jeongguk asked before his filter could prevent him. He honestly had no intention of taking the conversation there, but he was waggling his eyebrows suggestively anyway.

An unexpected laugh punched out of Jimin, pushing his eyes into mirth-filled crescents. He slapped Jeongguk’s chest and rolled onto his back with his hand over his mouth as he laughed. Once the fit passed, he sat up and looked down at Jeongguk.

“Santa’s gonna go get you some tissues because you’re… _leaky_.”

It was Jeongguk’s turn to giggle this time. Jimin slipped out of bed to go retrieve some tissues from the bathroom. When he returned, Jeongguk sat up to wipe his face and blow his nose. Jimin held out the small garbage can that was situated next to the nightstand for him to toss the dirtied tissues and then set it aside. He got back into bed, and they returned to their former position facing each other on their sides.

Jimin’s hand reached out to sweep some of Jeongguk’s hair out of the way so that he could kiss his forehead. When he pulled back, Jeongguk immediately went in for a soft peck on his hyung’s pretty lips. A quiet noise of surprise sounded in Jimin’s throat from the sudden action, but he responded in kind. They separated with a smack but remained connected via their open, vulnerable gazes.

“I missed you, too,” Jimin murmured. “I love you, Jeongguk-ah.”

“I love you, too.”

As if to ratify their hushed declarations, their mouths formed a seal. The feel of Jimin’s warm breath and soft lips poured energy into Jeongguk, replacing the fatigue that had settled deep into his bones. Finally assuaged, the abyss that had taken up residence in his chest began to fill with contentment.

Jeongguk opened his mouth first, prompting Jimin to do the same. Their lips moved together in a languid waltz. Neither of them felt encumbered by the late hour as they kissed as thoroughly as if it were the beginnings of their explorations once again. Even now, new sensations became known as Jimin moved his tongue with expertise, drawing sounds from Jeongguk’s throat that betrayed his desire for more, for his hyung.

With Jimin’s retreat, Jeongguk advanced. Pushing past the sharp point of Jimin’s front tooth, he plunged into the inviting heat. His tongue, cradled by Jimin’s as he sucked on it fervently, tasted lingering mint toothpaste. His hand, halfway up the back of Jimin’s shirt, splayed out against feverish skin. And his cock, trapped beneath layers of fabric, twitched with interest.

Only when they were breathless did they part. Panting, they surveyed one another. Rouged from abuse, Jimin’s lips hypnotized Jeongguk. He wanted to taste them, feel them, worship them, be consumed by them.

Jimin indulged him. He placed a palm flat against Jeongguk’s pec and pushed him onto his back. Jeongguk, pliant from the intoxicating kiss, rolled over without protest. However, the slightest of frowns pulled his eyebrows together for the second during which their mouths disconnected. But then Jimin was on top of him, invading all his senses as his lips and tongue laid claim to his own.

They continued for several minutes uninterrupted, save for their own quiet sounds. Cradled by Jeongguk’s strong arms and thick thighs, Jimin was the first to wrench himself away. His forehead rested against Jeongguk’s while they caught their respective breaths. Still breathing each other’s air, Jimin lifted his head. Jeongguk slowly opened his eyes to see his love regarding him with candid affection. Had the lighting in the hotel room been any better, he would have been able to see the same expression on his own face reflected in Jimin’s eyes.

Suddenly, they spoke at the same time.

“Can we—”

“Do you wanna—”

A silent pause stretched on for a few seconds, and then they replied in unison.

“…Yeah.”

A melodic giggle vibrated through Jimin’s body and transferred into Jeongguk’s. Apparently, they were not only on the same page, but on the same exact word. A large, bright smile broke out on Jeongguk’s face, the force of which crinkled his eyes. They laughed until the sight of each other’s lips pulled them in for one more lingering kiss. Jeongguk’s hands rucked up Jimin’s shirt, exposing the skin of his back in the process. He tried pulling at it more, but their position forbade it.

“Hyung. Clothes. Off. Please,” he gasped between wet pecks.

“‘Kay.”

Jimin rolled off his body and threw the covers back to exit the bed. Jeongguk sat up to watch him yank off his shirt as he strode over to his suitcase that lay open on the floor in the corner of the room. He stared shamelessly at the shifting muscles in Jimin’s back with his mouth hanging open slightly. His pulse bounded as Jimin shucked his sleep shorts and briefs in one go before bending over to rummage through the contents of his luggage. The action, entirely intentional, presented his round, bare ass to Jeongguk’s view.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed.

When Jimin straightened up, he faced Jeongguk with a confident smirk, but the pink tinge on the apples of his cheeks disclosed his embarrassment. In hand he had a small bottle of lube and a condom. Dumbstruck from his hyung’s naked body, Jeongguk sat motionless and fully clothed with the covers still overlaying his legs. Jimin approached the bed once more to set the supplies on the nightstand, and then addressed Jeongguk with a low, accented voice.

“I’m gonna get a towel from the bathroom. You better be fucking naked when I get back.”

In his haste to obey, Jeongguk flung the sheets down the bed and pushed at them with his feet until they unceremoniously flopped off the edge and onto the floor. He pulled his top off and hurled it at the hideous armchair sitting against the wall. The airborne shirt smacked into the back of the chair and slipped down onto the seat cushion as if in slow motion. At the same time, Jimin reappeared from the bathroom with a white towel hanging from his arm. They made eye contact for a tense moment, and Jimin slowly raised a brow at Jeongguk’s state of partial undress.

“I’m working on it,” Jeongguk announced as he lay back, hooked his thumbs underneath the waistbands of his sweatpants and boxer briefs, and lifted his hips to disrobe himself. However, his clothes got caught somewhere around his calves, so he flailed around until he managed to free one foot and then violently kicked the balled-up fabric off the other one. It landed somewhere at the foot of the bed. Jimin watched the spectacle with a body-racking laugh. The laughter died off quickly when he noticed the pile of sheets next to Jeongguk’s abandoned clothes.

“ _Ew!_ ” he exclaimed. “The blankets are touching the floor! I have to sleep with those, dumbass! Who knows what’s even been on this floor?”

Jeongguk sat up again and sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. The thought had not crossed his mind while meeting his hyung’s demand of getting naked. He agreed that it was gross and felt mildly sorry, but it was too late to be helped, anyway. He cracked a wry smile.

“Well, there’s probably like, jizz and shit from those weirdos who like to have sex in hotels.”

“Oh my God, shut _up!_ ” Jimin cried with disgust and exasperation bleeding through his expression.

Too busy cackling with glee, Jeongguk did not have the time to prepare himself for his hyung’s approach. Before he knew it, Jimin was on the bed, on top of him, trying to smother him with the towel. They fought for control. Eventually, Jeongguk wrested it from Jimin’s grip and discarded it next to themselves on the bed. Between bouts of giggles, they panted in each other’s faces from the pointless fight.

“Let’s not waste energy,” Jimin sighed.

“ _You_ tackled _me_ ,” Jeongguk defended himself, jaw slack from offense.

His hyung ran a hand through his hair multiple times and looked down at him with a long-suffering expression. A short finger jabbed into his chest accusingly.

“You had it coming.”

He could not argue the truth.

They settled into silence and appraised one another. The dry air in the impersonal hotel room seemed to thicken, becoming rife with a smoldering tension. A rapid wave of heat rolled through Jeongguk’s body. Curiously, goosebumps followed as Jimin looped his forearms underneath his shoulders. Jeongguk encircled Jimin’s slender neck with his arms, randomly noticing that his biceps were nearly the same size around.

Jimin bit his lip and brought their hips together. The warmth and weight of his body resting on top of him made Jeongguk close his eyes and tip his head back. Jimin lowered his face into the crook of Jeongguk’s neck to mouth at his elongated throat. He went for the mole on the left side as always, so Jeongguk turned his face to grant him easier access.

Soft lips inscribed secret words into his neck. Jeongguk wished there was a way he could tattoo the silent phrases and physical sensations of his hyung’s mouth directly into his skin, the phantom of which would bring him comfort when they were apart. But Jimin never left marks, short-lived or long-lasting, for obvious reasons. It was a shame.

Jeongguk felt Jimin’s tongue trace up his jugular until the tip reached the most sensitive spot underneath his jaw. His breath caught, and his cock throbbed between their bodies. Jimin’s lips closed over his pulse point, a gentle hum causing pleasant tingles to spread through his veins. He needed this unhurried love.

As their mouths connected once again, a groan left Jeongguk’s throat. He was sure Jimin could taste the embarrassingly desperate note in it, but he did not have long to focus on his own sounds as Jimin rolled his hips into him and broke the kiss on a languorous moan. Jeongguk opened his eyes to watch pleasure overtake his hyung’s face. He unwrapped his arms from Jimin’s neck in favor of holding onto his petite back instead. Slowly, he trailed his fingertips downward, eliciting a shudder from the man on top of him.

With Jimin’s ass cupped in his large, calloused hands, Jeongguk guided him into a leisurely rhythm. They held each other’s gazes for a few moments, warm smiles painted on their swollen lips. Then Jimin buried his face into his shoulder while he took control of his own hips. He rocked against Jeongguk with as much grace and strength as if he were dancing. Given his position, Jeongguk matched his partner’s movements as best as he could, like the ocean responding in turn to her lover, the moon.

“Jeonggukie…”

A thrill shot through Jeongguk from the sound of his name in his hyung’s low, raspy voice.

“Feel good?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

“Mm…yeah.”

They were both fully hard by then, and as good as it felt to grind together like this, Jeongguk was craving more. Jimin appeared to agree since he had stopped moving his hips and slid down Jeongguk’s body just far enough to lick over one of his nipples with a broad swipe of his tongue. Always so sensitive, Jeongguk gasped from the sudden, intense pleasure. The little bud stiffened even more as Jimin’s warm, wet mouth began to suckle gently.

“ _O-oh!_ ”

One of his hands fisted into the sheets by his side, and the other threaded into Jimin’s hair, unsure if he wanted to pull him away or keep him there. He decided on the latter while Jimin’s tongue ran circles around his nipple without breaking the seal of his mouth. A rush of precum leaked out of him. When Jimin detached, he arched his chest up to chase after the addicting sensation. Thankfully, he was only moving onto the other.

Jeongguk whimpered from the conflicting feelings on his chest. One nipple was cool from the drying saliva. The other was engulfed in fire. His whole torso shuddered and then fell back flat onto the mattress. He glanced down to see Jimin looking up at him through his lashes, eyelids heavy. The visual, combined with a particularly harsh suck, made Jeongguk’s cock twitch between them.

“Hyung, I can’t,” he cried. “It’s too much.”

Immediately, Jimin pulled off with a smack and sat back on his knees in between Jeongguk’s spread legs. A flush made its way over Jeongguk’s face as Jimin shamelessly stared down at him. Jimin’s hands slithered up the swells of his inner thighs and settled on his hips, thumbs swiping along the ridge of muscle. Jeongguk’s pelvic floor and lower abs clenched of their own accord. His dick swayed, another bead of precum gathering at the tip.

Jimin grasped Jeongguk at the base, standing him up. Then he gathered the excess wetness from Jeongguk’s stomach onto his fingertips and spread it over the head in circular motions. The simple touch was amplified what felt like tenfold due to their lack of intimacy recently, and Jeongguk trembled under the care of his hyung. Even more precum trickled out of him.

“Wow, you’re really wet tonight,” Jimin commented offhandedly.

Red in the face, Jeongguk let his head fall back into the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He huffed.

“I can’t help it. I’m really fucking horny.”

“Me, too,” Jimin giggled as he stroked his shaft. “I want _this_ —,” he squeezed his fist by way of emphasis, “—so fucking bad.”

The pressure was intoxicating, and the promise of Jimin’s body consuming him was enticing, but Jeongguk hesitated nonetheless. His emotions had carried him here on a riptide, thrashing him against the rocks until he had bled out every single drop of silenced pain. Though the gaping wound in his chest had been stitched back together, it was still tender. The darkness of the abyss had left its mark in the form of a deep-seated hollowness demanding to be filled.

“Hyung?”

Jimin’s glanced up without stopping the movement of his hand.

“I…” Jeongguk trailed off. “This time c-can you, um…”

By now, Jeongguk would have thought that they were both past all embarrassment when it came to sex, but explicitly asking for what he wanted still proved difficult. The burn in his ears was evidence enough of that. Jimin tilted his head in question, the strokes of his fist growing agonizingly slow. Jeongguk swallowed a moan and tried again.

“I, uh, I want t-to bottom. If you, I mean, if—if you’re okay with it. Please.”

Jimin’s eyes widened momentarily, and then a mischievous grin narrowed them into feline slits. His hand slid off Jeongguk’s dick after a hard tug, causing it to bob for a moment.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” he practically purred.

“No, fuck _me_ ,” Jeongguk quipped.

Jimin threw his head back on a loud cackle, hand covering his mouth. He grabbed onto Jeongguk’s thigh to keep himself from falling backward. Jeongguk giggled in relief as well. They did switch quite often, so he was not sure why he had been so nervous to ask if he could bottom. He supposed it was mainly from feeling so raw.

“Can you prep me? It’s been a while.”

“Of course, baby.”

Crawling forward on his hands and knees, Jimin went in for a chaste kiss on Jeongguk’s lips, and then he climbed over his leg to grab the condom and lube from the nightstand. He set them on the bed and picked up the crumpled towel they had fought over earlier.

“Ass up,” he instructed.

“Mm, sexy. Love it when you talk dirty to me,” Jeongguk just had to tease as he lifted his hips off the bed for Jimin to situate the towel underneath him. The response he got was an impressive eyeroll and a muttered, “shut up.”

“Yeah, just like that. Hot damn.”

Even though he was unable to prevent himself from talking back, Jeongguk still managed to be surprised when Jimin slapped the sensitive skin on his inner thigh in warning, causing the area to flare pink almost immediately. Any words that threatened to follow died in his throat, replaced by an embarrassingly small, “ _ah_.”

His hyung quirked an eyebrow at the reaction and paused in his actions as if to make a mental note of it. Then he picked up the bottle and went about his business coating his fingers in lube. Jeongguk drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs to keep them there. The vulnerable position and anticipation sent arousal careening through his body.

Jeongguk inhaled sharply when he felt cool lube be poured directly on his perineum. He shut his eyes tightly and dropped his head into the pillow. Jimin’s hand caught the downward trickle and spread it around evenly. His fingertips alternated between the softest of strokes over the pucker of his entrance and firm drags up and down his perineum. The sensations were delightful. Jeongguk found himself clenching in anticipation.

“Relax, Gguk-ah.”

Minding the instruction, Jeongguk actively focused on allowing himself to let go. All night he had opened up little by little emotionally to Jimin, and now it was time to open up physically for him, too. Jeongguk’s thighs spread further, and he bloomed.

Jimin circled his rim with his forefinger and then pressed in as soon as Jeongguk gave way. He wasted no time in twisting and crooking it inside. The intrusion was too much and not nearly enough all at once. Jeongguk curled his toes and cried out.

“ _Hyung_.”

“You okay?”

“More, more.”

His request was met with another finger. The more intense sensation was breathtaking. Jeongguk did not really feel a stretch, but he was burning regardless. And when Jimin started thrusting his hand in an upward-facing arch against his front wall to stimulate his prostate, he thought he might combust from the pleasure. Jimin was playing with fire, and Jeongguk was nothing more than kindling at his mercy.

A war was waged within Jeongguk, between the half of himself that wanted to come apart via his hyung’s fingers and the other half that wanted to receive Jimin’s everything. He tossed his head around on the pillow and scrunched his face. Sweat began trickling down his sideburns. Jimin continued to thrust and stretch and rub and press until Jeongguk’s legs trembled uncontrollably.

“J-Jimin...hyung, please.”

“Please what?”

His tone was conversational, unaffected. Jeongguk tried to glare at him for being difficult on purpose, but all he could do was stare, wide-eyed, at the sight that greeted him. Jimin, completely bare, and glowing even in the subpar lighting, was a vision.

His arm flexed as it moved relentlessly, bicep bulging. His hair was pushed off his forehead to reveal the very beginnings of dark roots beneath the silvery blonde. His lips were shiny from a recent swipe of his tongue, the bottom one pulled in between his teeth. But his eyes…his eyes were conveying something so heavy and powerful that Jeongguk would be afraid to put it in words for shame of doing it injustice. He moaned instead.

“What?” Jimin teased. “Hm?”

Patience ran dry. Jeongguk patted around the bedsheets blindly until he felt the foil wrapper of the condom. He picked it up and lobbed it at Jimin’s chest.

“Fuck me,” he grunted.

Jimin just laughed breathily as he slowly, slowly pulled his fingers out of him. He deftly opened the wrapper, slid the condom on, and applied extra lube. Jeongguk released his legs and laid down his arms next to either side of his head, spread-eagle and ready.

“Roll over,” Jimin ordered.

A small pout appeared on Jeongguk’s lips. He enjoyed any position with his hyung, but he was mildly disappointed that he would not be able to see Jimin’s face while they made love. His body obeyed the command regardless, turning onto his side. He was about to flop onto his stomach, but a hand on his hip stopped him.

“Stay like that.”

“Huh?” Jeongguk asked, peering over his shoulder.

“Stay on your side,” Jimin repeated as he crawled up behind him.

The cogs in Jeongguk’s mind clicked into place, and he gasped.

“Are we going to spoon-fuck?” he asked enthusiastically.

“That’s the plan.”

Beyond pleased, Jeongguk slightly bent his top leg and rested it against the mattress. Then he arched his lower back slightly, pushing his ass out. Jimin settled in behind him, propped up on his elbow, and guided himself to his entrance. Jeongguk inhaled deeply at the pressure of Jimin’s cockhead against his rim. He let out the breath on a low groan as Jimin pushed inside.

Once his hips were flush with Jeongguk’s cheeks, Jimin snaked his arm underneath Jeongguk’s neck and brought their torsos together. The heat of the skin-on-skin contact enveloped Jeongguk in comfort. Jimin’s other arm wrapped around his waist, palm flattening against his sternum. There was a pause for them both to adjust and simply feel each other. Finally, Jeongguk felt full and content, not wanting for anything aside from mere physical release.

Lips pressed into Jeongguk’s shoulder. Fevered breath whispered across his skin, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Jimin’s strong arm held him tight against his chest as if trying to fuse their beings into one. But they were one already, connected in the most intimate way possible.

Warmth became Jeongguk. His body smoldered at every touch, and his hyung was inundating him on all fronts. Jimin was behind him, around him, with him, between him, inside him. Jeongguk was saturated with his love.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah…”

The first pull and push sent shockwaves of pleasure up his spine. His lips parted around an involuntary moan. Jimin grunted against the nape of his neck and then settled into a lazy rhythm. The drag was so slow that Jeongguk could feel _everything_.

“Oh, god. That feels so good, fuck,” he cried.

Jimin hummed in reply.

Sweat beaded on Jeongguk’s forehead, making his bangs stick to it. He closed his eyes and started rocking with Jimin, meeting him halfway on each thrust. The lube made sticky sounds that caused Jeongguk to throb between his legs. The noises of sex always enhanced his pleasure although they usually had to try to keep quiet.

The pace accelerated gradually until the bed began to creak. It was still leisurely but more than enough to allow the tension to build. Jeongguk laid his hand on top of Jimin’s on his chest and guided it toward his nipple. Puffs of breath tickled his neck as Jimin giggled from the less than subtle request.

“Does this mean I may play with your nipple, then?” he asked dryly.

“Yes, you may.”

Jimin obliged him, rubbing firm circles around his areola and squeezing the stiff bud between his fingers as he kept rolling his hips in a sensual dance. The combination of stimuli had Jeongguk undulating his body on the mattress. He worked his pelvis, beckoning Jimin to go deeper, and arched his spine to push his chest toward the bliss of Jimin’s fingers.

They continued for a few minutes like that, stoking the fire together until they both began sweating from the flames. Jimin explored Jeongguk’s shoulder, spine, and neck with his lips and tongue as they moved together, leaving behind scorched swathes of skin. The teasing touch on Jeongguk’s nipple made it throb and sting almost painfully. Still, when Jimin gave him a reprieve, he lamented the loss. But then Jimin’s hand closed around his cock instead.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

The squeeze was rapturous. Jeongguk knew he was not going to last much longer if Jimin started touching him there. He was so pent up with need, and his rapid heartbeat only circulated the desperation throughout his body faster and faster. A petulant whine followed the absence of Jimin’s hand as it pulled off his cock.

“Jeongguk-ah, spit.”

Confused by the request, Jeongguk opened his eyes to see Jimin’s cupped hand in front of his face. Jeongguk wrinkled his nose.

“You want me to spit in your hand? That’s kinda gross.”

“Kinda hot, too,” Jimin responded while still rocking into him.

“Still gross.”

“My dick—is literally—in your—asshole,” Jimin grunted out between thrusts.

He had a point.

“Just fucking spit in my hand.”

Jeongguk gathered the saliva in his mouth and lifted his head from the pillow of Jimin’s arm to let it dribble into the offered palm. A thin string stretched between them for a few seconds and then broke. Though he would be loath to admit it, Jeongguk’s temperature spiked a degree or two from the sight.

“More.”

He repeated the action, this time with more force as he spit with an audible sound. His head dropped back onto Jimin’s arm, and he closed his eyes again. Jimin stilled behind him as he carefully brought his hand back to Jeongguk’s cock to coat it. With warm saliva as lube, the friction of Jimin’s fist sliding up and down his dick ripped the breath from Jeongguk’s throat. His rim clenched around Jimin like a vise.

“Jimin, I— _oh my god_. Fuck me. Please, I-I can’t— _Jimin_.”

Without stopping the stroke of his hand, Jimin resumed fucking into him. Jeongguk’s muscles tensed, his body going rigid as Jimin overwhelmed him from both sides. His fist pumped faster and closer to the head of his cock, and his pelvis began smacking into his ass on short, quick thrusts. The pleasure mounted rapidly.

“Hyung, I-I’m close. I’m close.”

“Does it feel that good, Jeonggukie?” Jimin breathed against his neck.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted.

Jeongguk reached back to grab onto Jimin’s ass and turned his face into Jimin’s arm beneath his head. He bit down softly on his bicep to muffle the loud noises coming from his mouth, the moans that were rising in pitch and becoming breathier. The knot of tension and heat in his groin became unbearable.

“Then cum,” Jimin murmured.

Air invaded Jeongguk’s lungs on a gasp and exited on a guttural groan. Pleasure diffused through his body as he spasmed under the ministrations of his hyung. He freed his mouth so that Jimin’s name could be a soft-spoken mantra etched into his lips as he relinquished all control. Cum pulsed out of him all over Jimin’s hand, the towel, and his own abdomen. His hole fluttered around Jimin’s cock, and his fingertips dug into the sweaty skin of Jimin’s ass cheek as he tried to keep him deep inside. Jimin received the message, pushed in as deep as their position allowed, and rolled his hips in slow circles as Jeongguk rode out each wave of his orgasm. His hand coaxed out everything Jeongguk had until his eyes watered from the sensitivity.

“No more, no more,” Jeongguk panted as he let go of Jimin’s ass.

Jimin released his cock and wiped his hand on the towel as best he could while reaching around Jeongguk’s shuddering body. Delirious, Jeongguk lay there with his chest heaving and eyelids half-closed. He focused on the tingling sensation in his limbs and the fullness he felt with Jimin still inside him. Either seconds or hours passed before:

“Lift your head. My arm’s dying.”

He did as told, and Jimin retracted his arm. They turned to each other simultaneously while still connected to meet in an unhurried kiss. Their lips and tongues and teeth became acquainted once again. Jeongguk experimentally clenched to find that Jimin was still very hard, the action making his hyung moan around his probing tongue.

“Did you cum?” Jeongguk asked after he retreated from the kiss.

“No, not yet. I can pull out and jack off real quick. Then we can sleep.”

Jeongguk frowned. This did not feel right. He wanted to reciprocate the love and care Jimin had shown him thus far. Jimin started to move, and Jeongguk panicked.

“Hyung, wait!”

Jimin paused and met Jeongguk’s round, shining eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just, I want, um, I want to…make you cum.”

A sexy, lopsided smile made its way onto Jimin’s face, making Jeongguk flush a little.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to a handjob or blowjob.”

“No, Jimin, I mean—,” Jeongguk sighed frustratedly at his inability to express himself. “I want you to…use me. To get off.”

Jimin’s eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs.

“I would love that babe, but you always get too sensitive after you cum. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t _hurt_ ,” Jeongguk denied. “It’s just…a lot. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you to stop.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He reached up to place a peck on Jimin’s swollen lips, then whispered against them, “Fuck me ‘til you cum, hyung.”

“Oh, god,” Jimin groaned into his mouth.

Smirking, Jeongguk lay back, grabbed the pillow, and rested his head on it. Jimin’s hand slid down from Jeongguk’s waist to the outside of his upper thigh and guided it farther forward. The rough nap of the towel against his softening cock was mildly unpleasant, but he was effectively distracted by Jimin straddling his straight leg and holding himself up with his hands on the mattress on either side of Jeongguk’s torso.

Jimin’s blonde hair fell forward and hung in sweat-soaked strands. He closed his eyes and pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip in, before thrusting back in with a quick snap of his hips. The position allowed him to go deeper, and his cock grazed right over Jeongguk’s prostate, stimulating it even more than before. Jeongguk choked on a garbled moan.

“Shit, that feels good,” Jimin bit out.

He readjusted his hands on the slippery sheets, hung his head, and started to thrust in quick, powerful strokes. Even though Jeongguk had just released a few minutes ago, he was instantly reclaimed by the throes of pleasure. His thighs quaked. His heart pounded violently in his chest. The overstimulation bordered on painful but never quite crossed the line. The sensations were deep and intense, emanating from his very core.

“Jimin, I—it—it’s so good, fuck. Don’t stop.”

“I’m not,” Jimin assured him.

As his hyung continued to rock into him, Jeongguk watched him over his shoulder. Jimin threw his head back after a particularly strong thrust that made their skin clap loudly in the otherwise quiet hotel room. A shiver trembled up Jeongguk’s spine from the expression on Jimin’s face. He was biting his lip, eyes closed and brow furrowed, in a picture of ecstasy. Jeongguk could tell that he was starting to the feel the crescendo.

The insistent pressure against his prostate kept Jeongguk feeling like he was on the cusp as well, but his cock stayed soft. There was no way he could go again after the full-body orgasm he had already had. Even without promise of another, he lay there and basked in the euphoric connectedness with Jimin. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as the physical and emotional closeness overcame him.

“Jimin. _Jimin_.”

“I’m almost there, baby.”

Jimin chased after it, frantically bucking his hips. His mouth opened as his breathing grew harsh. Jeongguk stared at the shining pink of Jimin’s lips and reached up to caress the side of his face. He brushed his thumb over the bottom one, and Jimin welcomed it into his mouth. The warm, wet suction injected arousal into Jeongguk’s core, making his hole tighten and squeeze Jimin’s cock.

That pulled Jimin over the edge. Jeongguk both heard and felt Jimin growl around his thumb as he came. He spilled into the condom as his hips jerked a few more times before coming to a stuttering stop. His entire body appeared to vibrate from the exertion and pleasure. When he opened his eyes, they took a moment to focus and see the wonder that was no doubt obvious on Jeongguk’s face.

“That...was amazing,” Jeongguk marveled as he slipped his thumb out of Jimin’s mouth.

“Yeah, it was,” Jimin panted. Once he caught his breath, he pressed a kiss to Jeongguk’s deltoid. Then he quietly asked, “It wasn’t too much, was it?”

“No, it felt good. Really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

They came together for another lazy kiss that was mostly breath and sliding tongues. Jeongguk curled up to nibble on Jimin’s lip for a moment and then collapsed back onto the mattress. Jimin chuckled at the extra dramatic flair with which he had fallen and moved to pull out. Even though he was careful, the drag of his cockhead against his rim made Jeongguk hiss.

“Sorry.”

Jeongguk grunted dismissively. He might be sore tomorrow, but he regretted nothing. Jimin removed the condom, tied it off, and leaned over the edge of the bed to drop it in the garbage can. All the while, Jeongguk watched him, drinking in as much of his hyung’s naked skin while he still could.

“I’ll go get a washcloth,” Jimin announced, oblivious to Jeongguk’s gaze as he climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

While he waited, exhaustion assaulted Jeongguk. The whole night had drained him physically and emotionally, starting from his failed attempts at sleep several hours ago. His eyes fell shut despite his best efforts to keep them open. He heard Jimin clean up and relieve himself in the bathroom, and the next thing he knew was Jimin running a warm, damp cloth over his lower belly. He opened his bleary eyes and took control of the washcloth, cleaning off his soft dick and wiping up as much of the lube as he could. Still, he would need to go to the bathroom to finish up.

Jimin pulled his discarded briefs back on and picked up the covers from the floor as Jeongguk rolled out of bed, wadded up the towel and washcloth, and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, Jimin was already sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard. Jeongguk walked by his sweatpants and underwear on the floor and decided to forego clothing entirely. He was just too tired to deal with it.

He climbed into bed naked and lay down. Jimin waited for him to get comfortable and then turned off the lamp. There was a soft rustling and a cool rush of air as Jimin made himself horizontal and adjusted the blankets. Goosebumps rose on Jeongguk’s arms, but then a warm hand settled on the side of his face. He nuzzled into the touch but could not open his eyes. Sleep was crooking her finger at him, finally welcoming him home.

A gentle pressure on the lips. A light whisper of heavy words. A calm settled deep in his bones.

Jeongguk slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This lesbian loves and supports healthy, realistic, wholesome gay sex. Please leave a comment because it's the only thing that keeps me writing. I know commenting on PWP can be awkward, but I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
